Battle of Dol Guldur
The Battle of Dol Guldur was one of the battles of the north fought during the War of the Ring. The Elves of Lothlórien decided to attack and destroy the last remaining fortress of Sauron's servants in Rhovanion: Dol Guldur. History The usual guardians, the Nazgûl, were gone, and the forces from Dol Guldur had been defeated four times by the Elves of Lórien. So then on March 28, Celeborn led many elves from Lothlórien across the river Anduin in a fleet of boats. The elves invaded. When they reached Dol Guldur, a defense had already been prepared and the siege endured some days. As they marched on the fortress, bows strung, a group of orcs mounted on the backs of Wargs and Giant Spiders charged them. They were soon shot down. When the fortress was surrounded, Galadriel slowly walked to the fortified gate of the fortress. Orcish arrows flew about her, yet her Elven Ring protected her. With a gentle push from her ladyship, the gates swung forward and Galadriel with her ring cast down the walls, foul pits, crevices, caused grasses, and fruit trees to grow. The evil realm of Dol Guldur was finally destroyed. Galadriel caused an Elanor flower to grow in the middle of the old fortress. The forest was cleansed. On April 6, Celeborn and King Thranduil met in the midst of the forest and renamed it Eryn Lasgalen "wood of green leaves". Celeborn took the land south of The Narrows for himself and named it East Lórien, while Thranduil took all wood north of the Mountains of Mirkwood, and they gave the middle of the wood to the Beornings and Woodmen.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix BThe Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 150 Portrayed in games The Battle of Dol Guldur appears in the PC game ''Battle for Middle Earth II ''as the final mission in the Good Campaign. Unlike its book counterpart, this battle has numerous differences. Elrond leads the battle instead of Celeborn, Glorfindel also is present along with Gloin(who have been paired up together in the game). Thranduil of Mirkwood also joins the frey along with Arwen and even Dain II Ironfoot(which is quite noticeable as in the book he died in Battle of Dale Whereas in the game he survived) other differences include the defenses of the stronghold. Instead of Wargs and spiders, the orcs are joined by Easterlings and Haradrim as well as at least one Mumakil. The initial force consists of Elrond and many Elves and Dwarves. They destroy two Mordor Camps and light signal fires. Soon Glorifindel, Gloin and Dain arrive with Dwarven reinforcements, and Thranduil and Arwen arrive with Elven and Ent reinforcements. They then proceed to attack the stronghold, after pushing through numerous defences, they receive word that Sauron has become aware of the attack and has sent reinforcements to aid his forces already there. After defeating the reinforcements lead by three Nazgûl (Who retreat probably being summoned back to Mordor to fight in Battle of the Black Gate) The army is reinforced by several Great Eagles. With their aid, the Elves, Dwarves and Ents destroy most of the remaining forces of Dol Guldur, The Watcher, Wyrms and even slay a Balrog of Morgoth who was also defending the fortress. After slaying the Dragon who was commanding the defence of Dol Guldur, Galadriel destroys the fortress, clearing the North of all evil. At the same time Sauron himself dies when the Ring of Power was destroyed. References External link * ru:Штурм Дол Гулдура (3019 Т. Э.) Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring